1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a price information presentation system, a price information presentation control device, a price information presentation method, and a computer-readable storage medium recording a price information presentation control program thereon, by which price information regarding an article that a customer bought from a dealer is presented for the customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers, when buying an article sold at a plurality of dealers, have a desire to buy the article from a store (dealer) selling it at a lowest price out of the plurality of stores. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-108879 discloses a method in which product sales information (names of stores, number of stocks, prices, etc.) among a plurality of stores are managed at once and the product sales information of the plurality of stores selling the product are obtained when a user searches it by using the name of product as a key. By using such a method, the user compares and weighs the stores having stock of the product that he/she wants to buy, and can decide on a store to buy the product without visiting the plurality of stores.
However, in addition to previously obtaining selling prices of an article at a plurality of stores as described above, there is a desire, after buying the article, to compare the buying price with a selling price of another store. Specifically, even in the case where a customer shopped without checking the selling prices at the plurality of stores, his/her satisfaction level improves if he/she knew that the buying price was lower than a buying price at another store. Further, customers also have a desire to easily know how much he/she could gain (save) by buying the article at the store compared to buying it from another store. Then, by satisfying such desire of the customers, the store can improve the satisfaction level of the customers.
After the customer did his/her shopping, he/she can check the selling price of the article at another store by using the method disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Laid-open No.2002-108879, but there is a problem that the checking of selling prices is bothersome.
The present invention has been created in consideration of such a problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide the price information presentation system, the price information presentation control device, the price information presentation method, the price information presentation control program, and the computer-readable storage medium recording the program, which are capable of improving the satisfaction level of customers by easily notifying a customer who shopped an article that its buying price is lower than a buying price at another store.